The present invention pertains generally to structural members used in the construction of buildings. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a reinforcement plate which can be quickly and easily attached to weakened portions of a construction assembly to allow for further construction without having to verify that the assembly still has sufficient structural integrity to perform its intended function.
Structural members, such as wooden 2xc3x974""s, that are used in the construction of buildings, are well-known in the prior art. Shear panels are also known for reinforcing the shear strength of stud assemblies that typically form wall structures. To do this, the shear panel (usually a sheet of plywood) is positioned across the sides of spaced-apart upstanding studs, and fixed to the studs with fasteners such as nails, bolts or screws. This arrangement increases the resistance of the overall building structure to shear forces.
Occasionally, openings must be established in the shear panel during construction of a building to allow for wiring, ducting, plumbing and other building materials to pass through the shear panel. However, the existence of any holes or openings in the shear panel weakens the resistance of the panel to shear forces. Accordingly, once an opening in a panel has been formed, the panel must be reinspected to verify that the remaining portion of the panel has sufficient structural integrity for performing its intended function.
Most localities have defined regulations that govern the requirements for reinspection of weakened structural members, before construction can continue. These requirements almost always include an on-site inspection of the affected area by a qualified professional such as a civil engineer or structural engineer. This verification process can be very expensive and time-consuming. What is desired is a reinforcement device and method of using the device which will permit the formation of openings in shear panels without requiring on-site verification that sufficient structural integrity of the shear panel is still present.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,716, which issued to Broxterman et al, discloses a joist bridge wherein a plate is formed with an opening to allow ducting to pass therethrough. The plate is attached to two adjustable members, which are further bolted to spaced-apart joists in a housing construction. The adjustable members of Broxterman et al, however, are not integral to the plate. Accordingly, the adjustable members can become loose from the plate and thereby become unsuitable for placement between adjacent studs to reinforce a weakened shear panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,190, which issued to Schuette for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cJoist Bridge And Duct Support,xe2x80x9d describes a duct support device wherein a centrally located duct support frame is supported by a plurality of support arms that merge into rectangularly arranged walls. Foot and shoulder structures extend outwardly from two opposing walls, and a corresponding flange extends even further outwardly from each opposing foot. For installation, the device is press-fit between two adjoining joists, so that the flanges rest on the upper horizontal surface of the joists.
The device disclosed by Schuette, however, is not appropriate for installation between studs (or to the shear panel). This is because the extending flanges prevent the device from fitting between two vertically oriented studs in a manner that allows for attachment of the device to the studs. A further disadvantage of the Schuette device is that the span-and-bridge structure of the duct support member, support arms, walls, feet, shoulders and flanges is relatively complex, particularly for a device that is probably best suited for mass production. Accordingly, the Schuette device may be difficult to manufacture in an economically feasible manner.
In light of the prior art disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcement plate for a construction assembly which allows for quick and efficient attachment. Another object of the present invention is to provide a plate which reinforces weakened portions of shear panels in a building structure. Another object of the present invention is to provide a reinforcement plate which allows for the placement of duct openings in a shear panel without requiring the shear panel to be reinspected for proper structural integrity. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a reinforcement plate having a plate opening surrounded by attachment apertures for using fasteners as a securement means. Still further, the invention provides a reinforcement plate with side flanges having flange openings for fixing the reinforcement plate to spaced-apart structural members.